Han Solo: Dirty Deeds
by Star Wars Anthology Series
Summary: Set in 0BBY the infamous smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca on contract of crime boss Jabba the Hutt are returning to Tatooine from the Kessel mines with some very valuable goods on board. However after a terrible stroke of luck things don't look promising for the men from Corellia and Kashyyyk.


**Han Solo: Dirty Deeds**

**0BBY**

"I've got a bad feeling about this" the smuggler Han Solo said nervously as he turned his head towards his friend and partner Chewbacca. The cockpit of the Millennium Falcon fell silent as the two smugglers gazed upon the Imperial Star Fleet that floated in front of them.

"Trust our luck! To come out of light speed to be met by that!" Han yelled as he turned the Falcon's shields on.

Admiral Thosscan Vance of the Super Star Destroyer 'Executor' stood on the bridge and gazed across at the Millennium Falcon that just appeared in front of them. The low hum of the bridge went silent as Darth Vader himself came on deck. The Sith Lord strode over and stood next to Admiral Vance, Vader could sense the nervous feelings now surging through his admiral. "Admiral Vance, what is your update?" asked Vader. Admiral Vance turned his head to look up at Vader "Lord Vader, a small ship has come out of light speed in front of us, it does not appear to be a part of the Rebel Alliance. What are your orders on the dealing with this ship?" Vader put his hands on his hips and answered "That is up to your discretion Admiral, the Emperor will not be pleased to know that I was called away from him to be asked how to deal with some smuggling run that's stumbled into us" The Admiral now looked very nervous "Apologies Lord Vader, I'll have the ship searched at once"

The Millennium Falcon darted and weaved through the Imperial Fleet. Han knew he only had seconds before they would be under fire. Chewbacca growled at his co-pilot, Solo's face suddenly dropped as the realisation dawned upon him "The Spice!" Han Solo and Chewbacca were on a return journey from Kessel smuggling glitterstim for the crime lord Jabba the Hutt. Glitterstim was a variety of the drug family 'spice' and a substance that was controlled tightly by the Galactic Empire. Chewbacca growled even louder and waved his furry fists in the air, "I know Chewie! If they find the spice it's a death sentence!"

Admiral Vance looked much more relieved after Darth Vader had left the bridge. The admiral turned to his second in command "Deploy the TIE fighters and fire them a warning shot, I want them alive" The Admiral's subordinate nodded his head and walked away to issue the command.

"Jabba or the Empire?!" Han yelled as the warning shot hit the top of the Falcon disabling her shields "Forget Jabba! I'm not getting executed for some fat slug!" Chewbacca let out a moan and looked worried as the sight of a small detachment of TIE fighters became clear through the cockpit windows. Han Solo clicked open his safety belt and stood up inside the cockpit "Chewie listen! Keep her steady, I'm dumping the spice. Once I'm done we'll let her be boarded, they should let us go once they find nothing!" Chew growled back at Han. "What?! It's either that or try and escape the Imperial Starfleet!"

"Admiral!" A shout from one of captains; Firmus Piett. Vance marched down the bridge and up to Piett. "What is it Captain?" Vance enquired. "Admiral the ship has taken heed of our warning shot, she's slowed down almost to a standstill" Piett answered. "Right Captain, tell the Exactor to move into position. Capture the ship, board her and then tell them to report back to me for further orders" Piett nodded his head and got to work relaying the message to the Star Destroyer Exactor.

Han Solo left the cockpit and ran through to the centre of the Falcon. Han fell to his hands and knees and started opening up the metal floor panels, revealing the secret smuggling compartments underneath. Han wrapped his hands around the large spice barrel and heaved it out from under the floor compartment. A rush of adrenaline ran through his body as he hauled the large barrel over his shoulder. The smuggler carried it over to the ships airlock.

The Star Destroyer Exactor moved above the Millennium Falcon. The gargantuan bottom of the Star Destroyer opened up as the ship lowered itself on the Falcon. The Exactor swallowed up the smuggler ship hole.

"Hi guys Welcome aboard the Millennium Fa-" Han Solo began to say as the ships door opened up, a squad of Storm Troopers rushed aboard shoving Solo onto the floor. "Hey! Watch it tin head!" Solo protested as he climbed back to his feet. The Imperial Storm Troopers started to tear the ship apart, pulling compartments open and tossing their contents all over the floor. Chewbacca growled as two Storm Troopers shoved their way into the cockpit and held him at gunpoint. Han wasn't fairing much better, he now had blaster rifles pointed at his head too.

"Where's the goods smuggler?" The lead Storm Trooper asked Solo. "Smuggler? Me? No you've got this ship all wrong". The Storm Trooper turned to his head to the two Troopers returning from the cockpit "Sir, there's nothing here". The lead Trooper turned his head slowly back to Solo.

"Admiral Vance, we have word from the Exactor" Piett spoke up. "And?" Vance asked. "Imperial forces have searched the ship and have found nothing. The ship's Captain came up on Imperial records but he's just a small time smuggler from Corellia". Admiral Vance pondered his decision "Let them go, our voyage to the Yavin System has already been halted long enough". Piett nodded his head in obedience and gave the order to the Exactor.

**Later on Tatooine, Jabba's palace**

The Slobbering Jabba the Hutt waved his fist in anger as he was told the news that his 'spice' had not made it from Kessel and there had been no word from Han Solo either. "I want him dead!" Jabba shouted. A young novice bounty hunter stepped forward "Master Jabba, hire me and I'll get you the money or bring you Solo's head". Jabba laughed and gestured for another dancing girl "And why should I send a novice like you after Solo?"

The young bounty hunter suddenly felt more nervous but remained confident looking in appearance "Because I want to show you what I can do, let me prove myself to you Master Jabba"

Jabba laughed again "So be it Greedo!"


End file.
